Letter
by Firithnovwen
Summary: Kurt visits Puck in Juvi after reading a letter that Puck wrote to Finn. OneShot Pre-slash Rated T because Puck has a potty mouth


**_Author Notes This is for Kumachannanoda at Deviant art. I'm doing a few one shots for people. This story has no beta, if you want to do than just message me. So sorry for the grammar mistakes. :3_**

**_I hope you enjoyed_**

Kurt sat on Finn's bed with music sheets spread across, his iPod setting idly by as he waited for Finn to return from ransacking the kitchen. He claimed he thought better on a full stomach and considering his stomach is bottomless…it explained a lot.

Kurt stretched out his legs and wondered how Finn fit in his bed; did his feet hang over or something?

Finn returned holding his sandwich in his mouth and drink in each hand. A mountain dew in one hand and one of his mom's Diet Cokes for Kurt.

"Thanks" He accepted the coke and picked up his iPod "I was thinking that we could…"

"Bon Jovi"

Kurt frowned "Excuse me?"

"Bon Jovi, I think we should do his soundtrack from Young Guns 2"

Kurt reframed from rolling his eyes. He knew being co-captain with Finn was a bad idea not that he was against spending time with his future brother-in-law it's just their relationship has been somewhat stressed.

"If we want to beat the girls I think we should pull out Bon Jovi again, and he wrote and sung the entire soundtrack to Young Guns 2 that movie is like epic"

"I'm sure it is" Kurt said softly. He had no intention of singing songs from some cheesy western, a sequel no less.

"I was thinking perhaps we should do something like The Sound of Music"

Finn's face dropped and gave him the _you serious_ look

"Or we could do 1964 A Hard Day's Night by the Beatles"

Finn opened his mouth to speak when his mom yelled up "Finn, Rachel is here"

Kurt sat up "Why is she here?"

Finn looked lost momentarily "Because…she is my girlfriend"

"She's a spy" Kurt said and grabbed his music sheets and shoved them beneath the pillow "Send her away"

Finn eyes widened Kurt recognized a bit of fear in his expression. Obviously afraid that source of action would upset his girlfriend.

_I would have never made you afraid_ Kurt thought and shook his head that line of thought isn't healthy. Finn is like a brother now…and has made his feelings quite clear.

"Oh we got a date" Finn remembered suddenly "I forgot"

"GAH! Finn you're suppose to help me with this, we have to pick the music and arrangement so that Mike can start story graphing the dance moves!"

Rachel came around the corner with her sinecure overly enthusiastic grin that momentarily faded when she saw Kurt.

"Hi Kurt" She said not skipping a beat and looked at Finn in confusion. Kurt gave a brief smile, despite their history they had seem to have found common ground.

"Your mother has given me your mail"

"Oh cool like I never get any mail. I had a pen pal from another school when I was in middle school but it ended up being a 58 year old guy in jail…"

"Oh…" Rachel said frowning "Well these are college brochures"

"Huh?"

"I took the liberty in requesting brochures from colleges that accept your GPA in the New York state area…oh and you got one from the Allen County Youth Detention Center"

Finn took the letter from Rachel and threw it in his trash. Kurt watched the letter hit the trash bucket and frowned, the letter was obviously a personal one and there was only one person they knew in juvi.

"You're not gonna read it?"

Finn shook his lip pressing his lips together tightly "I have nothing to say to him" Finn looked at Kurt and decided to change the tropic "Rachel I sorta made plans with Kurt to work on our Soundtrack assignment tonight."

Rachel looked at Kurt and back at Finn "May we talk outside" She said and dragged him outside the room before he could reply. Kurt gathered him music sheets and iPod and put them in his messenger bag. He stood up preparing to leave he knew a lost battle when he saw it. He stopped at the door and looked down at the trash. He didn't know what processed him to steal the letter and tuck it away his jacket. He headed out trying not to express guilt over his trash drive

"I'm heading out."

"Huh what dude I thought we were going to work this stuff out"

"Rachel is right your college is important you two should go on your date and go over each of those brochures in detail and we can work on our assignment tomorrow after the Hummel-Hudson dinner, I'm cooking"

Finn nodded, he really didn't want to go over the brochures but Rachel seemed happy. Kurt didn't stick around; he went down stairs kissing Carol on the cheek before departing for his Navigator.

"I thought you had a Glee thing"

Kurt walked in and hung up his jacket folding the letter and putting it in his pocket "Finn accidently double schedule" He told his dad.

"You two alright?"

Kurt nodded "Yeah, we're fine…I'm gonna head down and do homework. Just call me if you need anything"

Burt nodded and turned his attention back to his program; Kurt locked the door and headed down stairs. He sat the letter on his nightstand and sat down on his bed folding his hands between his knees and starred at it.

He was guilt ridden from taking the damn thing, but his curiosity was killing him. He reached for it once but withdrew his hand quickly and looked around. He knew he was alone it was just his guilty conscious nagging at him.

"Oh for Gucci's sake" He snatched the letter and opened it.

**_Finn_**

**_I got the message when you told me not to call and hung up on me. Thanks a lot for that, not like I get a lot of minutes. I don't see why I bother, it's not like we been friends since the entire baby incident. I just sort of hoped our friendship would have somehow survived._**

**_I wouldn't even be writing these dumb letters if John hadn't insist. That's my councilor, how gay is that? They think I have impulse and angrier issues and making me see this head doctor. I don't give a shit as long as I see him every week and do my community service I get out in a few weeks._**

**_I'm sure you just threw this way so I guess I'm just blowing off steam. My mom is sorta pissed at me for crashing her Volvo; it's her own fucking fault._**

**_This is where John would say that I need to take responsibility for my own action, fuck that. If she hadn't been drunk and complaining that I was just like my father. Telling me to get a job and help pay for shit._**

**_She even said I was such a dead beat I couldn't even take care of my own kid and just gave it away. I took her keys and well the rest is history._**

**_I know you hate me and you said that I'm a selfish asshole that only thinks about myself, maybe your right dude but seeing a familiar face would be cool…if not whatever_**

**_Puck_**

Kurt held the letter tightly rereading it a second time before folding it neatly and putting it back into the envelope. He placed it back on his nightstand and turned away from it, deciding to do his homework so that he could at least do something honest tonight.

Kurt held his breath and spread his legs apart as a security guard ran a metal detector between them. He was half tempted to roll his eyes, his jeans were skin tight like what could he possible smuggle in that could go unseen.

A man with an ill-fitted navy pinstriped suit came walking up to Kurt. "Mr. Hummel I presume?"

Kurt gave a brief nod "You are not on the approve list of visitors for Noah Puckerman"

Kurt mouth dropped slightly, he had been hesitate about being here the whole hour car ride he had been trying to figure out why he was coming at all, it wasn't like he owe Puck anything.

"We're in Glee together"

The man ran his hand over his bald head "Normally I would have to decline, however, Noah hasn't had any visitors and I think a friendly face could do some good"

Kurt gave a weak smile; he honestly didn't know how Puck would react to him. He was getting the feeling that this was just a bad idea all away around.

"Follow me Mr. Hummel, you can call me John. All the boys here do"

Kurt nodded and quicken his pace to keep up with him "Are you his boyfriend?"

"No" Kurt was quick to answer. Kurt bit his lip; did John think Puck was gay?

"Oh, well it's nice of you to come down. Puck forms strong attachments and being away has been hard on his morale"

Kurt felt guilty, he was talking to him like Puck and him were close friends. "I have to go" Kurt said unable to go forward. John stopped and looked at Kurt "I shouldn't be here; we're not even that close. I only came because in the letter he sent Finn he sounded lonely and I know how that feels." He rambled.

John walked back and put his hand on his shoulder "I think you should see him Kurt"

Kurt looked up at the mention of his name "You're already here after all" He said with a reassuring smile.

Kurt exhaled loudly and nodded "Okay"

John led him a small room with a table screwed to ground and two chairs. There was a two way mirror and a security camera.

"No passing any objects, no hugging, keep your hands visible on the table at all times. Your conversation will be tape so don't say anything stupid" John smiled. Kurt nodded and sat down and put his hand on the table.

"I can give you two about twenty minutes. Noah will be here in few minutes" He said before leaving Kurt alone.

Kurt rubbed his hands nervously on the table, this was a mistake, and he didn't even know why he was here but John was right, he was already here.

To distract himself from his nerves he looked around the room was pretty plain, they could at least paint it a bright color; bring a little cheer into this depressing room. Bright colors are proven to improve moods.

Although Rachel's room could kill at the amount of cheerfulness shoved into your optics. Kurt eyes shot up when the door open and Puck came shuffling in with a guard behind him. "Behave yourself Puck" The guard said with a chuckle.

"I'll try" He answered and smirked when he saw Kurt. The guard sat Puck down and left the room mentioning he would be right outside.

Kurt studied Puck his dark blue jump suit was less than desirable but as Puck would say he was 'rocking' the look. Kurt frowned at the outgrown strip of hair on the top of his head.

"Are they afraid you are going to attack me?" Kurt asked as he looked at the guard through the glass panel on the door. He was leaning against it peering in occasionally but otherwise looking bored

"You are the girlish thing I've seen in two weeks…I might"

Kurt blushed and honestly didn't know what to say to that

"Relax dude I'm joking"

"I know" Kurt looked up. "Is that your punishment" He said gesturing towards his hair.

Puck laughed and ran his hand through his hair "I just missed it I guess"

After an awkward silence Puck clears his throat. "May I ask why you are here?"

"I don't know" He said honestly "I read your letter to Finn"

"The bastard let you read it?" He scoffed loudly "Typical I bet he's reading them out loud or some shit…listen that shit I said about you I was just…"

"What stuff about me?" Kurt interrupted

Puck froze "What letter did you read?"

"The current one, why are you talking to Finn about me?"

"So why did he let you read it?" Puck said steering away from the question

"He doesn't know I read it" Not mentioning that it was in the trash.

"Sneaky bastard"

Kurt swallowed hard "If you don't want me here…I'll leave"

Noah shook his head "A familiar face is nice…so why did you come?"

Kurt looked up "Because you seemed lonely and I been there…I am there"

Puck bit his lip and looked away "So how is everyone?"

"Good" He said with a shrug "Sam joined Glee, he sang a duet with Quinn and won a dinner at Breadsticks"

Puck cut his eyes towards Kurt "Is she macking on him?"

"Not sure" He said honestly "I thought he was playing on team gay…I was going to sing a duet with him but Finn changed my mind"

"Why he wanted you for himself"

Kurt shook his head "No because he didn't want Sam to quit from all the crap he would take singing with me" Kurt bit his lip "I sang by myself and even though I didn't win I have to say that I totally killed it" He laughed softly

Puck smiled "Finn's a dick"

Kurt snorted

"I love the ass clown but he can be a major prick. Worst part in everyone thinks he fucking adorable, even you"

Kurt bit his lip "Live and learn I guess"

Noah nodded "Well he has every right to be mad at me I did him pretty wrong"

"I think he's happier now, he's just holding a grudge"

Puck lounged in his chair. "So I figured someone would come for a conjugal visit"

"You wish" Kurt muttered and looked down and blushing. He wasn't at all expecting Puck to flirt with him and didn't know what to do. He had learned his lesson about showing his interest…not that he's interested

The guard knocked on the door and gestured towards his watch. Puck frowned and turned towards Kurt. "What if I do?"

Kurt looked up "Do what?"

"Wish"

Kurt bit his lip "Than I think you been locked up too long"

Puck chuckled "I'm discovering a lot about myself in here Hummel, getting to the root of why I bullied you and others, why I'm so angry…you know all that shit"

"What are you saying?"

He shrugged "I dunno…do you think when I get out of here that you could give me a second chance?"

"I'm sure…we all can"

"And you?"

Kurt looked at Puck "It will take a lot….Noah"

"Will I get that chance?"

The guard came in "Alright Noah, time to go"

Kurt was looking at his hands as Puck stood up he could feel Noah's eyes on him. He turned to leave and Kurt jumped up "Yes"

Noah and the guard paused "You will"

Puck smiled widely as he was led out "See you in two weeks Hummel"

Kurt nodded automatically; it was gonna be the longest two weeks of his life.


End file.
